Love Happens
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: This is about a girl who has the dream of becoming an olympic champion in figure skating and she doesn't want to fall in love until she does. But, what happens when she meets Troy Bolton? Will she fall in love? Can she do both?
1. Meeting

**Hey this is the first chapter of my first story ever on fanfic. I'm not totally sure how this is going to go but I hope you like it. This story just came to my mind and I don't know how but please leave reviews after this and tell me what you think and maybe give some ideas.**

**~I don't own anything with High School Musical~**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting**

Gabriella Montez, skater and the star when she is on the ice. She is different than most of the skaters that do competitions. She doesn't have a coach or a choreographer. Gabriella learned how to skate from her brother who played hockey. She was one of the skaters that everytone wasn't so sure that she had a chance to make it to the olympics, but that wasn't going to stop her. She practices all the time but she does hang out with her friends but she never was able to have a boyfriend because of her schedule but then one day something changed.

Gabriella was practicing around the rink her moves and choreography when the hockey team started coming on the ice.

"Hey Gabs." Most of the hockey players waved at her and went down to other half of the ice.

She smiled as she continued practicing. They always share the ice. Her brother used to be on the hockey team and all the guys on the team knew not to get on his bad side. When he used to be on the team, he was the captain and always let Gabriella have one side of the rink and the team have the other side. They kept it that way even after he quit because they all became like her brothers.

There was a new guy on the team today and he was just standing on the ice looking at Gabriella confused until an afro dude walked over to him.

"That's Gabriella Montez." He looked at him. "She's a figure skater. By the way, I'm Chad…Chad Danforth."

"Troy…Troy Bolton." He smiled but was still confused. "But why is she on the ice when we're on the ice. Isn't it a little dangerous for her?"

Chad chuckled, "Ever heard of Nate Montez? The former captain of our hockey team?"

Troy nodded.

"That's his sister and we used to split the rink in half. Hockey team on this side and her on the other side." Chad explained. "We kept it that way ever since because we all know how much she wants to make it to the winter olympics."

"Cool," watches her amazed. "Does she have a chance?"

"We think so but not a lot of people do because she has no coach and choreographer." Chad smiled. "But little do they know that she has a trick up her sleeve that normally only the men can do."

Troy looks at him and nods as he kept watching Gabriella. He was thinking that he had to meet her.

"You want to meet her?" Troy nodded. "YO GABS!"

Gabriella stopped her twirl and looked at Chad confused until she saw him motioning over to him. She skated over to him and stopped sideways on her skates in front of them.

"Yes Chadster?" she looked at him confused. "I'm kinda busy trying to perfect my quad."

"I know but I wanted to introduce you to someone." He looked at Troy and back at her. "Gabriella, this is Troy, he's new to the team. Troy, this is the soon to be famous Gabriella Montez."

"Chad." She gave him a look before looking at Troy. "It's nice to meet you."

Troy nodded, "You too. So you're looking good out there."

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled. "Well I better let you to it because if I know my brother, he's gonna come by and make sure his old team is keeping up their stats. See you later Chad."

With that she skated away and started practicing again. This time, she was going to do her whole program, but of course it is only going to be half the rink but it was good enough. The music started playing and all the guys stopped what they were doing and stood in a line to watch their girl do her stuff.

She was ready to do her quad that she has never done before and neither as any female figure skater. She's practiced it but always fallen when she was in the air. All the guys saw that she was going to do it and they all held their breath except Troy who was just watching her.

Gabriella was getting ready to do her jump. She took a breath and then was ready to do the biggest trick that would set her career and give her a chance to head to the olympics which she's always wanted. She jumped and twirled and counted fast, 1…2…3…4 and she landed the quad perfectly and she had a big smile on her face as she continued. All the guys started cheering knowing how hard she worked for that.

Troy was surprised, he knew that no girl has done that trick and he was amazed at how she did it and made it look effortless. _She is amazing._ Is all he good think about.

Gabriella finished her program and once she was, she started jumping around excitedly until she heard someone call her name. She stopped jumping around when she saw her brother in the hocky bench area calling her over. She skated over to him. He hugged her, he was proud of his little sister, he knew that she was going to do anything she could do to make it to the olympics and he tried helping her in any way he could. You see, their parents died 2 years ago in a car crash but Gabriella knew her mom wouldn't want her to stop skating.

"That was amazing Gabi." Nate smiled. "But I think we should go."

"Nate, I wanna stay." Gabriella smiled. "You can go, I'll get a ride from Chad or one of the guys."

"Alright, I'll see you at home." He hugged her and kissed her forehead before waving to the guys and walking out of the rink.

"Thank God he left." She smiled and took off her skates and put her hockey skates on and skated over to the boys. "So since I landed my quad, I was thinking it was time to have some fun."

"You heard her boys." Chad nudged her shoulder. "She was to have some fun. Get her a stick and lets see what this figure skater has in her."

Gabriella giggled. After she was done with practice, she always liked playing hockey with the guys. They never had a problem with it because she was pretty good at that as well. Let's just say if skates had anything to do with anything, she would be good with it.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Alright Chad, you taking me home right?"

Chad looked at her and smiled, "Well I was thinking Troy would because I have to go meet up with Taylor and Sharpay. You wouldn't mind right Troy?"

Troy looked at Chad then at Gabriella, "No I wouldn't mind."

"Alright good. Later Gabster." Chad hugged Gabriella and ran off.

"So, you ready?" Troy looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah lets go."

They left for Troy's car. He opened the passenger seat for Gabriella and she got in as he got in on the other side. He started the car and headed out of the parking lot. Gabriella told him where she lived and he headed to her house. They car ride was silence since neither of them knew what to say to the other since they just met and all.

Gabriella glanced at him. She did have to say he was cute but she had to focus on her skating. She didn't have time for boys even though she is 18 years old. She did go on a couple dates but they didn't want to deal with working around her schedule so she decided to worry about dating right now.

"So, how much do you practice?" Troy finally said breaking the silence.

Gabriella looked at him, "Everyday 9 in the morning until whenever unless I have plans."

"What about school?" he glanced at her.

"Oh I don't go to school." Gabriella smiled. "I graduated last year from high school"

Troy nodded, "I graduated 2 years ago."

"So you want to be a hockey player?"

"Yeah that has been my dream since I was able to walk and skate." Troy smiled. "I joined the team since I know there is a bigger chance that scouts would look at me because the team has a reputation and it is mostly because of your brother."

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, it kinda hurt Nate to stop playing for the team to go to another team because he enjoyed working with the guys. He didn't care if he was going to make pro, he just wanted to help other people but it seems to me that he might make pro."

"Yeah, he's a pretty sweet player."

"Yeah." she giggled and they pulled up to her house. "Well this is my stop. Thanks for driving me home. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at your practice."

"Yeah." Troy nodded and didn't think of what he was doing but he kissed her cheek which shocked her. "See you tomorrow."

She nodded and was still shocked of the kiss on her cheek as she got out of the car and watched Troy drive off. She didn't want to admit it but she felt sparks when his lips made contact to her cheek. _I can't fall for him. I just can't. I have the nationals and the olympics to think he has hockey to worry about. He wouldn't have time for me like I won't have for him. It just won't work. I know it won't._

She just sighed and went in her side. She did want to feel love at least once in her life but she was afraid of getting heartbroken and not able to skate with her heart. She just had to stop these feelings that she is already feeling for him before it gets too far.


	2. Caring

**Chapter 2**

**Caring**

It was the next day and it was 10 and you knew exactly where Gabriella was. Yup, she was at the rink practicing. Little did she know was that she wasn't the only one in the arena. She was doing twists and turns plus jumps non stop. She went practicing her short and long program about 2 times before taking a break.

She went to sit on the hockey bench just looking out on the ice. She really wanted this and there was only one way to get it and that was to do more quads and triples in her long program. She decided to change her routine totally that there weren't going to be any doubles at all. She was going to push herself and show that she is meant to figure skate.

She was picturing herself on that ice as she was redoing the routine in her head. She was so concentrated that she didn't even realize that someone sat down next to her. The person looked at her and smiled at how concentrated she was.

Gabriella shook her head to get the routine out of her head and into her soul. She nodded and knew she could do it so she stood up and was about to go back out onto the ice when she heard someone finally clear their throat. She turned around and was shocked to find out who was there.

"W-what are you doing here?"

He smiled, "Well I knew you would be here and I wanted to see what you were coming up with."

"But practice for hockey doesn't start until like 5."

"Chad is meeting me here earlier because we were going to have a one on one." He smiled. "He wanted to catch me up with the team."

Gabriella nodded, "Um ok…I guess you can watch then since I'm guessing you've been watching."

"Yeah and by the way you're amazing at what you do."

Gabriella blushes, "Thanks Troy…That means a lot to me coming from someone who doesn't really know me."

"Glad to know." Troy nodded. "Now go do that new routine you were just daydreaming about."

"Wait…how did you know what I was thinking?"

Troy smiled, "You had the same face that my sister had when she used to figure skate."

"Your sister used to figure skate?" Gabriella seemed interested.

"Yeah." Troy nods. "You might know her. Her name was…."

Gabriella squealed the name before he could finish, "Andrea Bolton?!"

Troy chuckled, "That is the one."

"She's my hero." Gabriella got excited. "I've always rooted for her when she was in the olympics. I want to be just like her."

"Wow, normally girls want to be like Michelle Kwan or Sasha Cohen."

"Yeah they're good." Gabriella giggles. "But Andrea is the one that made me want to do something know one has done before once I saw her do the triple combination."

"Wow, you really are a fan." He chuckled. "So yeah you made the same face she did when she decided to go against her choreographer and decided to change the whole routine."

"So that's why her choreographer was mad at her after her long program at the olympics." Gabriella nodded. "But she still won gold."

Troy smiled knowing that she was big fan of his sister and even though they just met, he wanted to do something special for her and that was to have Andrea come to the arena to meet Gabriella.

"So you gonna show me that routine that you were dreaming about?"

"Yeah, I am." Gabriella nodded as she went out onto the ice.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella just finished her new routine. She fell a couple times but she knew that it was good for her to fall because that just tells her that she needs to practice the new routine. She slowly skated over to the bench where Troy was sitting and leaned forward on it.

"So, what did you think?"

Troy smiled, "Looks pretty sweet. Way better than my sister's routine. Now all you have to do is stick all the landings and I can for sure call you our champion."

Gabriella blushed a little, "Thanks and yeah I need to stick those landings but it was my first time doing the redo of the routine."

"True." He smiled. "Oh here comes Chad with 2 girls?"

Gabriella turned around right away, "Sharpay, Taylor!"

The girls all skated into the center of the rink and started jumping around with each other squealing. Chad rolled his eyes and skated over to Troy.

"Who are they?"

Chad rolled his eyes, "That is Taylor, my girlfriend and Sharpay, the ice queen. They get crazy when all 3 of them are together."

Troy nodded and saw all the girls looking at him and giggling. He got confused and Chad put his hand on Troy's shoulder.

"Dude, they're talking about you." Chad said not making it totally obvious.

Troy put his skates on watching the girls still looking at him and giggling. He wanted to know what they were talking about well not really them, more like Gabriella. He got up and went out onto the ice and skated up to them. Chad shook his head going after him knowing what is going to happen.

Sharpay turned to see Troy there, "Oh hi, I'm Sharpay."

"Troy," Troy nodded his head to her. "and you must be Taylor?"

Taylor nodded, "The one and only."

"So Gabs, I heard you landed your quad yesterday." Sharpay said and Gabriella nodded so she started squealing. "Oh my God finally…You are so gonna kick some butt at the competitions."

"I hope so." Gabriella shrugged. "I changed my whole routine and made like really hard."

Taylor looked at her shocked, "You did?"

Gabriella nodded her head, "Yeah I did it today and I fell a couple times but it was all good."

Troy nodded, "It was better than all good."

"You saw it?" Chad asked him curious as Troy nodded. "Why were you here so early?"

"Well I was meeting you here so I decided to just come here earlier and watch her skate." They all looked at him except Gabriella. "What? I like figure skating."

Gabriella giggled knowing why. The girls looked at her weird. They've never seen Gabriella act like this and soon both realized that she was starting to like him. They looked at Gabriella and gave her a look and she rolled her eyes knowing what the look was about.

Taylor shook her head smiling, "So lets see that quad."

Gabriella smiled and skated away from them and starts skating around the rink and was ready to do the quad. Just as she jumped into the air, she was spinning but lost her concentration and fell hard to the ice and she groaned.

Everyone skated over to her quickly but Troy was there first and he bent down next to her to help her up.

"Are you ok Gabriella?"

Gabriella held her head and looked up at him, "Yeah I'm fine."

She tried standing up but she fell right back down but this time Troy caught her. This was probably the biggest fall that she's had. Normally she usually just stands up right away and everything is ok.

"Ok that hurts." Gabriella groaned.

Chad looked at her, "Gabs maybe you should take a break from skating anymore today."

For the first time Gabriella agreed and nodded. She was still in Troy's arms and she felt comfortable in them. She looked at Troy and realized that he might want to let go of her.

"Oh sorry, I'll get get off of you." She was about to move from him.

He held her back, "No its ok, you need to be comfortable. Don't want to cause anymore damage."

Sharpay whispered to Taylor, "They look so cute and he's so caring for her."

Taylor looked at her and whispered back, "Yeah I know."

Chad rolled his eyes and looked at Troy and Gabriella, "I guess no one on one game and I'll call the guys to cancel practice."

"What? Why?" Gabriella was confused. "You guys can still have your practice and use the full rink and I will be ok."

"Gabster, the guys will not want to have practice knowing you got hurt." Chad shook his head. "Troy, could you take her over to the bench and have her sit while the girls and I make some phone calls."

"Sure." Troy nodded. "Come on Gabriella." He picked her up bridal style and she put his arms around his neck as he carried her over to the bench and placed her down. "There you go."

Gabriella looks at him, "Thank you Troy."

He smiled, "It is not a problem."

Troy sat down next to her and took his skates off and placed his sneakers on as Gabriella tried to the same but she was a little sore. Troy smiled and helped her.

"Thanks again."

"You don't need to thank me." He kissed her cheek. "I'm happy to do it."

There was that feeling again when he kissed her cheek. She had butterflies when she felt his lips contact her skin. She knew she shouldn't be having these feelings but right now she wasn't skating and she just wanted to feel his arms around her again, but how?

"Are you ok?" Troy asked Gabriella who was deep in thought.

Gabriella looked at him, "Yeah I'm fine. Just sore a little."

"Yeah that fall was pretty hard." Troy looked at her and she nodded. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

_That was random but I knew I had to tell him the truth about my relationships issues. But what if he understand? What if he wants to try? Do I let him in or do I shut him out? Woh I don't even know if he likes me or if I like him. I need to stop jumping into conclusions._

"No I don't." she looks at Troy and then looks down. "I've had dates but they didn't want to be bothered with my skating schedule and most of them thought that it was boring. So now I just focus on skating and not dating."

Troy nodded his head in understandment but he was a little dissappointed because he might not have a chance with her. So he just faked a smile and looked away.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Gabriella asked him as he looked away.

Troy sighed, "No I don't. I want to find that girl that understands sports and doesn't have a problem with them but the girls I've dated always were those girly girls that would yell at me if I put a hockey or basketball game on the tv."

Gabriella nodded and still looked down, "I understand sports."

Troy looked at her and she looked at him. They both smiled at each other. They knew they were already falling for the other person but neither of them wanted to push into anything. After all Gabriella just told Troy straight to his face that he might not have a chance with her but she didn't mean to and didn't know she did.

Without knowing what he was doing, he started rubbing her back. She didn't complain, to her it felt pretty good. He had nice hands and she didn't mind them on her. She even moved closer to him. Troy smiled once he realized what he was doing.

"Does it feel better?" He finally asked as he kept rubbing her back.

Gabriella nodded and looked at him, "Much."

"Good." Troy smiled at her as he put one leg over the bench to face her and started rubbing her back with both hands.

She did the same so he could get to her better. She really did like the feeling of his hands on her body not in the sexual way, but just having his hands on her.

Chad and the girls all skated over to them and saw what was Troy doing and also saw that Gabriella was enjoying it. They never saw her smile so much and they knew it was because of Troy. But they knew how Gabriella was with guys and it would take a lot to have her let Troy in her life.

Chad finally cleared his throat and they turned to him, "Having fun? Well the guys were all good about not having practice and just wanted you to not be sore. So we were thinking we go bowling?"

"I don't think she should bowl." Troy looked at them. "Not with being so sore that she is."

Gabriella smiled at how caring he was. "I'll be fine and besides I won't bowl, I'll just watch the girls woop your butts. Would that be ok Doctor Troy?"

Troy chucked, "I guess that can do."

Gabriella giggled, "Alright then. To the bowling alley."

She stood up and walked away from everyone. They saw how excited she was, she always loved bowling especially during the day. No one knew why but she did. It was her second favorite thing to do after skating. They all shook their heads laughing as they went after her.

**Well here was the 2****nd**** chapter. I hope you like it. What do you think is going to happen at the bowling alley? Will Gabriella let Troy in ever? Please leave a review of this chapter.**


	3. Bowling and Beach

**Chapter 3**

**Bowling and Beach**

Gabriella was sitting on one of the chairs watching her friends bowl. She really wanted to bowl but she knew that it could make her even more sore and plus Troy won't let her. Even though they just met yesterday, he's already protective of her.

"Having fun?" Troy walked over and sat next to her to keep her company.

"Yeah." Gabriella shrugged. "It would even be more fun if I was able to bowl, you know?"

"Awe well we don't want you to get even more sore and not able to reach your goal for the olympics, do we?"

"No." she sighed and gave up. "Well anyways, you're pretty good."

"Ehh, I'm ok." He looked at her. "So, I was thinking after this whole bowling thing, all 5 of us go to that restaurant down the street for lunch?"

"That sounds good to me." She nodded. "Hey you three, after bowling, we're gonna go down to that restaurant down the street for lunch."

They all nodded and went back in arguing who was better at bowling. Gabriella just rolled her eyes. She was used to this. They would always start arguing during the game and it's mostly Chad's fault anyways. He always says he's the best bowler out of all of them but the truth is, he is the worst but doesn't want to admit it.

"Do they do this all the time?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah pretty much."

"And what do you do?"

Gabriella giggled, "I just keep bowling since really I AM THE BEST."

Chad turned right to her and glared at her, "Do not get into this argument missy."

"Sorry but it's a fact and I'm willing to show you but someone won't let me so you're lucky," Gabriella smirked at him but then looked at Troy with pleading eyes, "Please, one game."

Troy looked at her eyes and already knew that he couldn't say no to those eyes, "Ok fine, one game."

"YES!" Gabriella jumped up and put her bowling shoes on. "Get ready to go down Chadster!"

"Bring it Gabster."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

They were now at the restaurant all sitting around the booth. The order is Troy, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and then Gabriella which means Troy and Gabriella are across from each other. They glanced at each other a few times.

"So what is going on after lunch?" Chad spoke up.

Gabriella shrugged, "Well I was thinking since I'm all better, I would…."

"No." Troy spoke up fast. "You are taking a break today."

"But…"

Sharpay chimed in, "Gabs, you are always skating. You need a day of fun and that is what we are going to do."

Chad groaned, "But she already had a fun day."

Gabriella giggled, "Awe Chad, I'm sorry. Don't be sad that I whooped you in bowling."

"Oh whatever," Chad shook his head. "I let you win."

Troy patted his back, "Sorry dude but you got whooped."

Taylor saw the look on his face and kissed his cheek. "It's ok baby. You had to realize it eventually that you are not a good bowler."

They all laughed as Chad rolled his eyes and took a sip of his soda. Gabriella giggled and Troy looked at her, he loved her giggle. He didn't want to feel these feelings for her especially after Gabriella told him that she isn't dating but he can't stop. To him, it was like love at first sight and he wanted her to be his. He was going to try and show her that he is different than those other guys. He understood everything because of his sister. Troy gave himself some hope.

Gabriella looked at him and was thinking the same thing but the other way around. She knew he would understand because of his hockey thing and his sister. She was rethinking that maybe she would let him in her world, her skating world and besides, if he made the pros before the Olympics and was one of the best players, he could go to the Olympics as well. They were 2 years away. But what if he wanted to take her out on dates and stuff? She would have to stop her practice and that is one thing she doesn't really want to do.

"What are you thinking about Gabs?" Sharpay looked at her friend.

"Huh?" Gabriella shook her head and looked around the table, "Oh nothing…Nothing at all."

Troy looked at her confused. He saw that face and knew she was thinking about something but what exactly? _I need to relax and calm myself. I know these feelings are too soon. I just met her yesterday, damn it but once I saw her on that ice yesterday, I knew I had to know her and when I went home, she was the only thing on my mind. I hope I can change her mind about her dating situation. I will be with her every step along the way, figure skating isn't boring. I should know, if anyone should be bored of it, would be me but I'm not._

He glanced at Gabriella and gave her a smile. She saw his smile and smiled back at him. _That smile, those ocean blue eyes, his hair, and his just everything about him makes me want to melt. I never felt like this about anyone before and that scared me. What if I do let him in? Is it possible for me to focus on my dream and having a boyfriend too? Should I just wait until my dream comes true before this goes anywhere? These are the questions that I need answers too but I can't ask him because I don't even know if he likes me. What if he does? What if me skating all the time gets too much for him? What if I get heartbroken and can't focus on my skating? I know a lot of what ifs but I need to know. I just met him yesterday so who knows what this could lead us to anyway._

Troy got up from the booth and started walking away but turned around and nodded his head for Gabriella to come with him. She smiled and looked around the table before getting up and walking after him and glanced at the table before walking with him.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella finally asked him.

Troy looked at her, "You trust me?"

"I don't know." She joked. "I mean I just met you last night."

"Ha ha funny." Troy rolled his eyes but then smiled. "Trust me and you will be safe, but if not then who knows what will happened."

Gabriella looked at him to see his face and she soon relaxed knowing he was joking. "Ha ha funny. Fine I trust you."

"Good." Troy chuckled and grabbed her hand running to his car. "Now get in."

"Woh bossy." Gabriella giggled as she got in the passenger seat.

Troy got in on the other side. **Remember the Say Ok music video where they are in the car? Think of that, if you don't, go watch her music video and everything that happens in her video is happening. **Gabriella took out her camera as he started driving and started taking pictures of Troy as he was driving. Troy chuckled and glanced at her as she was taking the pictures. They ended up being at the beach. Gabriella looked around and grinned as she got out of the car and ran over to the playground. Troy chuckled and followed her playing with her and going crazy and he fell to the ground. She laugh hysterrically and he got up and started chasing her. Then they went on the twirly thingy **I forgot what they were called, you know where Zac and Vanessa are twirling around before her friends come over. If you know, please let me know what it is called. **They were looking in each other's eyes and were leaning in and as they were just about to connect their lips, they got broken apart when three people jumped on the round thing. They all laughed and started chasing each other around on the beach and Gabriella jumped on Troy's back.

Troy grabbed her legs, "Having fun?"

"Yup, now I am." Gabriella giggled as she put her arms around his neck. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Well, I could tell that you were bored and were probably going to stay the same way the whole day so I thought about the beach." Troy looked up at her. "You know, you are a lot alike with my sister."

"I hope that is a good thing because then that means I have a gold medal in my future." Gabriella giggles.

"Even though I've only known you for a day, I feel like I've known you my whole life and I can see a gold medal in your future."

Gabriella smiles at him and he smiles back at her. Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay were all watching them. They could see that Gabriella was feeling something with Troy and they were happy because she needed love, not brother love from her Nate which she gets or friend love which she gets from them, but true love that will make her even happier. That is all Gabriella needed and then of course a medal and she would be set.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella got off of Troy's back and was walking along the shoreline with Troy. They were in a comfortable silence looking out in the ocean. Troy saw Gabriella shiver and took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem, I couldn't let my future superstar get cold." Troy blushed and looked away when he said that.

Gabriella blushed as well and she just stood there watching the sunset with a million things running through her head and it was most about Troy. She came up with a decision about their situation and even though they only knew each other for a day, she knew it was the right choice because she wouldn't be able to focus on her skating if Troy was on her mind this much.

"Troy?" Gabriella turned towards him.

Troy turned towards her, "Yeah?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and put her hand on his cheek and quickly gave him a peck on his lips. She pulled back not knowing if she regretted doing that because she didn't know how he felt about her.

When he didn't say anything, she backed up a little, "Um, I-I'm s-sorry…I shouldn't have done that."

She was about to turn and walk away but Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and leaned down kissing her a little more than just a peck. Gabriella was shocked that he was kissing her but then relaxed and put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist.

They finally pulled back after their first sweet, passionate kiss. They didn't let each other go and just looked at each other in each other's eyes.

"Let me be the one." Troy finally spoke up.

"Be the one what?" Gabriella grew confused.

"Let me be the one to understand how much figure skating means to you. Let me be the one to be there with you every step along the way. Let me be the one congratulating you one when you win gold at the olympics." Troy took a breath. "I know we just met yesterday and all but I can't seem to get you out of my mind. Your giggle, your eyes, your smile, and the way you move on the ice. I knew at the moment that I saw you that I had to have you or at least meet you. Please let me be the one to love you."

"Troy." She was speechless of everything he said to her and had tears in her eyes and she looked in his eyes and knew that she had to have him to.

Troy looked at her hopelessly and knew it wasn't going to happen so he just let her go and was about to walk away until he felt a hand stop him. He turned towards the person and then felt lips on his. He was shocked at first but then he put his arms back around her body.

Gabriella pulled back slowly, "I want you to be the one."

"Really?" Gabriella nodded. "Even if we just met yesterday?"

"Troy, I never felt so close to anyone that I just met like I do with you." She looked in his eyes. "Ever since you kissed my cheek last night, you've been on my mind. I was just trying to stop these feelings from happening because I'm afraid of heartbreak and not being able to focus on my skate."

"I will never break your heart." Troy caressed her cheek. "I understand the space you need for the skating and I'm gonna need it to for hockey but we can work it out. I'm not like any of the other guys. I understand."

"I know you do." Gabriella smiled. "That's why I'm letting you be the one."

Troy smiled and she smiled too, "So Miss Montez, do I have the honor of calling you my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes you do." Gabriella smiled and kissed him again but this time it was with more passionate.

"I knew she would finally find the right guy." Sharpay said. "Let's just hope he won't break her heart."

Taylor nodded, "And if he does, Nate will kill him."

"More like the whole hockey team will kill him." Chad chimed in.

**So Troy and Gabriella are together. Was it too soon for them to get together or was it perfect the way it happened? Will they last? Will Gabriella get heartbroke? Please leave me a review letting me know how you are liking this story.**


	4. Andrea Bolton?

**Chapter 4**

**Andrea Bolton?!**

~3 weeks later~

Troy and Gabriella were still together and Troy stuck with her when she had practice. He knew how important it meant to her, so he promised to always stick by her and even he has a surprise under his sleeve.

~With Troy~

"Come on, please Andrea." Troy sighed. "She is one of your biggest fans and she really would like to meet you and I want you to see her skate. Please."

The girl sighed, "You're lucky that I love you so damn much little brother."

"Thank you, thank you." Troy said smiling and looks at the clock. "Oh, she should be at the rink by now. She likes to be there by 9 and practice until whenever at night."

Andrea looked at him surprised, "Wow someone with that much passion must really want the gold."

"Oh and did I mention that she has no coach or choreographer?" Andrea shook her head. "Well yeah, she's doing it all on her own which she is amazing."

"Alright lover boy, let's go meet your girlfriend." Andrea giggles.

~20 minutes later~

Troy walked out to the hockey bench area and leaned against the wall watching his girlfriend skate around the rink. He smiled at how angelic she looks. He knew she was going to like his surprise or at least he really hopes she does.

Gabriella spun around and saw Troy there and smiled at him as he waved at her and she waved to the person that was playing the music for her to stop the music. She skated over to Troy and gave him a peck on his lips.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked him as she put her hands on his.

"What? I can't come see my favorite girl skating." He chuckled. "I have a little surprise for you."

"What?" Gabriella grew confused.

Troy smiles and points out to the ice, "That."

Gabriella turned around and saw a girl skating around the ice and just did a double. Gabriella grew confused of who the girl was until she remembered who Troy's sister.

"Oh My God, is that…?" Gabriella looked at Troy who nodded.

"Yup my sister, Andrea Bolton," Troy chuckled at how her face grew shock as she watched Andrea skate around. "Alright sis, stop showing off and get those legs over here."

Andrea looked at her brother and rolled her eyes as she started skating towards them. Gabriella was getting nervous. She was going to meet her idol, the girl that made her who she was today. She wanted to be just like her.

Andrea stopped right in front of them and put her hands on the wall and smiled, "Hey, I'm Andrea…You must be Gabriella?"

Gabriella just stared at her and nodded slowly still not believing that Andrea Bolton was standing right in front of her.

Troy chuckled, "Brie?"

"Huh?" she snapped out of it and saw Andrea. "Oh right…Um hey I'm Gabriella."

"Yeah, she knew that." Troy chuckled again and then got a glare from Gabriella. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about him." Andrea giggled. "He's the typical stupid boy."

Gabriella giggled and Troy glared at Andrea. There wasn't really an age difference between them but they were very close.

"Well anyways." Andrea ignored Troy's glared and looked at Gabriella. "So I heard that you want to go to the Olympics?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah it's my dream and no one is expecting me to make it since I'm doing it basically all by myself without a coach."

"Yeah, Troy told me about that." Andrea smiled. "I think that is very brave for you to do it by yourself."

"Well, she's not really by herself." Troy smiled at Gabriella. "She has her brother, the whole hockey team, Sharpay, Taylor, and of course me."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his last remark and smirks, "Oh and not to mention that hot guy, Shawn on the hockey team."

Troy glared at her, "That is not funny."

"It's kind of funny." Andrea giggled and then looked at Gabriella. "So, you want to show me what you got?"

"Seriously?" Gabriella looked at her shocked.

"Yeah Brie, I didn't just invite her here just to meet you." Troy shook his head at her.

"Oh well whatever." Gabriella gave him a look. "Which one should I do?"

Troy thought about it, "How about the one that you are going to use for your long program when you get to the Olympics?"

"I'll try." Gabriella shrugged and skated to the center of the rink.

Andrea got off the ice and stood next to Troy leaning against the wall to watch Gabriella. Gabriella looked up at the music man and put four fingers up meaning, the fourth song.

She went to get ready and stopped to pose as the music started to play. Then, she started her routine; this was the hardest routine that she ever came up with. It was full of triples and quads, no doubles. She was going to be the first female figure skater to do a quad and the first to do as many triples as she has in her routine. She knew it was going to take a lot for her to make it the Olympics and then to win the gold, so she had to make a routine that she knew no one would think would come out of her.

She was ready to do her first jump which was going to be a triple, triple combination. **I don't know everything about figure skating, so I'm just going to keep say triple, double, and quads which are the basic names for them. **Troy watched her knowing the routine by heart because he was always there when she would practice it, so he knew her first jump was coming up. He nodded as she was going to do it and then the next moment she did and stuck both jumps without any movement when she hit the ice.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella just finished her program and she made no mistakes which she was proud of. She knew that she was finally ready to go to competitions. She told herself that she wasn't going to enter any competitions until she was able to do her new routine because now she knows for sure that she has a chance.

Gabriella skated over to where Troy and Andrea were standing and smiled as she saw them both clapping. Troy grabbed her water and handed it to her giving her a big hug.

"You did it." Troy smiled. "I knew you could."

Gabriella smiled as she took a sip from her water bottle, "Yeah I know you did. I guess a part of me did too."

Andrea smiled at her, "Wow Gabriella. You are definitely going to be the one to beat after they see this routine. Are you saving it for the Olympics?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah but I have other routines that are kind of like that one but I don't have quads in them. I'm saving the quad until then because want to go in as the underdog and shock everyone."

"Well I can tell you that you will definitely shock them." Andrea nodded. "So when is your first competition?"

"Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to sign up for one because I wasn't signing up for competitions until I did this routine perfectly." Gabriella shrugged.

Troy grew a big smile on this face, "What if I told you that I already signed you up for one?"

"What? When is it?" Gabriella's eyes widened and is in shock.

"In a couple weeks," Troy smiled and saw her face. "What? I knew you were going to be ready for it and you are ready for it. Believe me. Right Andrea."

Andrea smiled, "As much as I hate to agree with my little brother but yes you are ready for it."

Gabriella took a deep breath and was about to say something until she didn't feel the ice anymore and felt arms around her. She started screaming when the person threw her back onto the ice but she landed on her feet. She glared at the person.

"NATE!!" Gabriella screamed and started chasing him around the rink. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

Nate yelled back to her, "YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST."

Andrea grew confused, "Who's he?"

"Oh that's Nate. Gabriella's older brother." Troy chuckled as he saw Gabriella chasing him. "He used to be the captain of the hockey team but he got called to a junior team before the pros."

"Oh." Andrea nodded as she watched the brother and sister skating around the rink.

"Woh, ok ok." Nate turned around skating backwards and stopped at the bench, "Hey Troy."

"Hey Nate," Troy chuckled. "Oh Nate, this is my sister Andrea."

Nate turned around to look at her, "Hi, it's nice to meet you…Gabriella never stopped talking about you when you were in the Olympics."

Andrea smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."

Gabriella went to the other side of the rink to get a head start and just started racing as fast as she could to get to Nate. Once she reached him, she jumped onto his back.

"Gotcha!" Gabriella giggled as she wrapped her arms around Nate's neck."

"Ok, get off of me." Nate chuckled as he tried to shake her off but then gave up as he grabbed her legs to hold them. "I swear, you still act like you're 5."

"It's not my problem." Gabriella smiled.

Nate rolled his eyes and looked at Andrea. "So I was always wondering, why aren't you still skating? You're still young."

"I know I'm only 22, but I just don't feel the need for competition anymore." Andrea shrugged. "I won the gold and that is all I wanted so I just decided to stop before anything could happen. When I first had practice after the Olympics, I didn't do so well so I took as it was over. But, I still skate for fun and I might become a coach."

Nate nodded, "Oh ok."

Gabriella put her head down on Nate's shoulder, "Nate?"

"Yes sis?" Nate looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't feel so good." She closed her eyes and was slowly losing strength in her arms and wasn't able to hold onto Nate that much longer.

"Gabs?! Gabriella?!" Nate let go of her legs and grabs her hands before she fell off of him and turned backwards to Troy, "Troy take her and lay her on the bench."

Troy grabbed Gabriella gently and put her on the bench gently looking at her worried. Nate jumped over the half wall and walked over to Gabriella and bent down beside her. Andrea stood on the other side of the bench. They were all worried.

"Gabriella?" Nate started shaking her a little. "Baby bear, please wake up."

**Oh no, what happened to Gabriella? Will she be ok? Do you think whatever happened to her had anything to do with figure skating? Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Overworked

**Before you guys read this chapter, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews that I've been getting for this story and my other story, ****My Brother's Best Friend****. If you haven't started reading that story, please do so. I'm very excited for that story and this story. So please sit and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

**Overworked**

The doctor looked over Gabriella and went to his office to talk to Nate, "I think she just been overworking herself in the past couple weeks of her training."

Nate nodded and looked at the doctor, "What do you suggest we do?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard and looked back at Nate, "I think you should have her take a couple days off of skating. She needs to take a break and then when she's ready, she can start training again."

"Thank you doctor," Nate shook his hand and stood up to walk out of his office.

Troy saw him and walked over to Nate with Andrea, "Is she going to be ok?"

Nate nodded, "Yeah but we might not be. Someone needs to tell her that she needs to take a couple days off from skating."

"Uh, I guess I will?" Troy looked at Nate, "Unless you want to. I'm good with that."

Nate shook his head, "Nah it's ok. You can tell her; I mean after all, you guys are very close now."

Troy groaned and turned around to go in the hospital room where Gabriella was laying down on the hospital bed with her eyes closed. She was so tired to keep them open. She didn't even realize someone else was in the room with her. Troy walked slowly over to her bed and sat on the chair next to her bed and took her hand in his.

"Brie?" Troy said quietly not really wanting to wake her up.

Gabriella started moving a little bit but not much. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she turned her head to see Troy looking at her.

"Hey." She whispered and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Troy stood up and kissed her forehead. "You told Nate that you weren't feeling good and just passed out on his beck and was about to fall off of him until we laid you down on the bench and took you here."

Gabriella nodded slowly and tried sitting up but groaned a little. Troy helped her get comfortable.

"Am I going to be ok?" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Um yeah, that's why I'm here. Nate wouldn't be man enough to tell you."

Gabriella got worried at what he was going to say. Was she not going to be able to skate again? This got her really worried.

"Brie breathe," Troy chuckled as he took her hand again. "The doctor said that you've been overworking and that you should take a couple days off of skating, maybe a week."

"That's it?" Gabriella looked at him confused.

"Um yeah?" Troy looked at her shocked.

"Troy, don't scare be like that." Gabriella let out a breath of air that she's been holding in for a couple seconds. "I thought you were going to tell me that I had cancer or something and I wasn't going to be able to skate ever again."

"Well, we thought that you would've taken this news a little worse than you just did." Troy shrugged.

"Well, I guess I have been working hard for the past couple weeks." Gabriella sighed and shrugged. "But, I'll be ok taking a week off. I guess that means you're going to have to keep me busy."

"Oh don't worry." Troy kissed her forehead. "I think I can do that very easily."

Gabriella placed her head back on the pillow and yawned. "When can I leave this place?"

Nate walked in just as she said that with Andrea following in just behind, "You can leave after we sign all of the paper work out."

Gabriella nodded and looked at Troy and smiled. Troy smiled back at her and leaned in slowly towards her and captured his lips with hers in a sweet kiss. They didn't care that their brother and sister was standing there watching them. They just wanted to share a kiss.

Gabriella pulled back and smiled.

~30 minutes later~

"Alright, we can leave now." Nate said helping Gabriella up from the bed.

She was about to fall over but Troy put his arm around her waist helping her keep her balance. Nate and Troy both helped her out of the hospital and into the back of the car. Troy went in the back with her as Andrea sat with Troy in the front.

"Are you ok Gabs?" Troy kissed her cheek.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and nodded, "Yeah just sore and a little dizzy but I'm ok."

"Ok, just making sure." Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

~15 minutes later~

"Troy, you can bring her to her room." Nate looked at Troy and Gabriella.

Troy nodded and picked Gabriella up bridal style. Gabriella put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder still tired.

The door of Gabriella's room was already opened so Troy walked in and carefully laid her down on her bed. Gabriella removed her arms from his neck and got comfortable on her bed as Troy brought the covers up to her chin. He slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead and was about to walk out of the room.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered.

Troy turned around and looked at Gabriella, "Yes babe?"

"Can you stay with me?" Gabriella looked at him with pleading eyes.

Troy smiled and nodded his head, "Sure."

Gabriella moved over a little to make room for Troy as he got in the bed under the covers and put his arm around Gabriella as she snuggled close to him. Troy smiled and kissed her head rubbing her arms up and down with his other hand. She closed her eyes at his touch.

~With Nate~

He smiled as he looked in the room and saw that Troy was lying with Gabriella and he slowly closed her door before walking back to Andrea who was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"It looks like you're going to be here for a while unless you would like me to drive you home." Nate said but Andrea looked at him confused. "Gabriella wanted Troy to lay with her."

Andrea nodded in understanding, "I can stay here…I mean if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind." Nate smiled as he sat down next to her on the couch.

**Sorry, it's short but I didn't know what else to do for this chapter. So, what did you think? Is anything forming between Andrea and Nate? Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


	6. Author Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, I know this isn't exactly what you wanted…I know you wanted another chapter of Love Happens but I hate to break it to you, I'm out of ideas with that story…I mean, I used to think about an idea, but I don't know how to lead up to that part of the story..So, what I am saying is, I am taking a longer break of Love Happens than planned. I don't know what else to do…Besides, I'm more into my other two stories, My Brother's Best Friend and Chat Room Love…I'm thinking about doing a real life story about me so who knows? So, sorry again with Love Happens…But as of right now, it is cancelled unless I get ideas to keep it going…But thank you for all of you who reviewed and read this story…I hope you understand. **


End file.
